Tom Riddle's Life At Hogwarts
by Abia Marie
Summary: Tom Riddle is still a mystery. But I've found a nonmagical diary of his and his friends when he was a good guy at Hogwarts... read it! Many tiny chapters, though...
1. Tom (Intro)

Wrote this months ago. I changed it a little. There are many chapters, but they're really SHORT, only about 4KB each. Please R&R, I love receiving reviews!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hello, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle.   
I will be starting my fourth year at Hogwarts in a few hours.  
I am at the Station 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross, waiting for the Hogwarts Express.   
My friends haven't arrived yet. I can't wait to show them I'm Slytherin Prefect this year!  
I heard that Anna will be Hufflepuff Prefect this time. Ha ha ha, Anna Let's-Sneak-around-the-castle-at-night-and-find-ten-more-secret-passages-and-passwords Snowden, a Prefect. The staff obviously doesn't know about her nighttime wanderings.   
She is one of my four best friends (which happen to be all girls).  
Lila Boyd is another one of my friends. She's in Hufflepuff.  
Rosemary Mayer is in Gryffindor. And *Magnolia* is in Hufflepuff.  
They're all sneaky, pretty fourth-years who are really good at school. They explore out-of-bounds places in the castle at night and know the passwords to everywhere. They know dozens of secret rooms and passages.  
Me? You'll never catch me roaming at night. I always stick to the school rules.  
This year might not be very different to them, but it will be to me, because I finally built up the courage to ask sweet, lovely Magnolia out. I like her more than Anna, Rosemary, and Lila.   
If I'm lucky, Magnolia might feel the same about me...  
Slap. Back to Earth, Tom.  
Here comes Anna. With a Prefect badge on her sweater. Really, I can't believe she's a Prefect. I could have told the Professors about my four friends sneaking about when it's dark, but I couldn't, because they're my friends and I do not want them expelled.  
My four friends are crossing the barrier between Station 9 and 10 to get to this Station, where I am waiting.  
Anna received a Pegasus from an Anonymous person last year. She had to let it at Hogwarts over the summer with the groundkeeper.  
Anti-Muggle security's the reason why. And also, it couldn't possibly fit in the train.  
Lila's coming.   
Lila has a pet turtle. She got it from the Forbidden Forest two years ago. She says the turtle was too small to survive and she felt sorry for it. So, she kept it.  
Rosemary just came with her pet phoenix on her shoulder (it is a baby phoenix). What was she thinking, bringing a magical beautiful bird in a Muggle city?  
Finally, Magnolia came with her pets lizard and rabbit.  
They are all pushing their trunks over here.  
Magnolia let her trunk down and sat on it, holding her rabbit in her hands and the sleeping lizard on her shoulder, next to me.  
Rosemary got tired of pushing her heavy trunk and whispered, "Movos!" She really knows she's not allowed to use magic at least until aboard the train. Her trunk magically moved next to Magnolia's and she came and sat on it. "No one noticed, so what's the big deal?" Rosemary said.  
Lila's trunk seemed too burdensome for her to push, so she kicked it until it reached us.  
Anna used a Muggle thing that helps pushing heavy things to get her trunk next to our trunks. I read in Muggle Studies that that thing is used in airports too. Muggles have the silliest ideas!  
"Hello! Had a nice summer?" I said.  
"Oh yes, my family and I explored the pyramids of Egypt, it was very educational and interesting. There are so many curses on them..." Lila said.  
"Yup, it was fun. My family and I went to the Quidditch World Cup in Transylvania. And we visited Dracula's castle while we were there... Oh, guess who won the Cup? France, 430 to Italy, 380." Anna said.  
"Summer was great, we swam with merpeople off the coast of Ireland." Rosemary said.  
"I stayed at my uncle's house for three weeks. He had hundreds of animals, Muggle and Magical, from all over the world and I helped him take care of the lot. I learned more about Care of Magical Creatures in three weeks than I did in three years." Magnolia said.  
The Hogwarts Express had arrived. We pushed our trunks into a compartment we had to ourselves.  
We talked for two hours, then we got hungry and bought Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.   
I didn't want to ask Magnolia yet. I didn't want to ask her in front of the whole group.  
I was so happy to see my four friends again, I didn't worry about it right now.  
  



	2. Malfoy's in this??!!

  
Hello, this is Rosemary Mayer.   
We were having so much fun just talking about Hogwarts and summer and such that we didn't notice Lucius Malfoy coming in.  
"Well well well, look who became Prefects. Goody-goody Riddle and Snowden. What's coming next, huh, Crabbe, Goyle? Aliens invading Hogwarts and pigs flying in the air." Malfoy said.  
"Oooh, I thought you already proved that a pig could fly by joining my Quidditch Team last year ... if you called that 'flying'. Good thing I kicked you out of the Slytherin Team." Tom said back.  
"Good point, Tommy." Magnolia said. Did Tom just blush or was it my imagination?  
"Being kicked off your Quidditch Team is better than having a jerk for Quidditch Captain. So thank you for booting me out of the field, Tom." Malfoy sneered.  
Magnolia, Lila, Anna, Tom, and I stood up.  
"You are SO not a Slytherin, Tom. You should have been put in the wimp house, Hufflepuff. Or maybe in the dumb house, Gryffindor." Malfoy said.  
"Oh yeah? Well every house is special in their own way so I think the mistake here is that you were accidentally accepted into Hogwarts with your two gorillas." Magnolia sneered at Malfoy.  
Goyle and Crabbe had their fists ready to punch Magnolia.  
Tom stepped forward. "Malfoy, tell these two apes to stop, or you'll be sorry." he said.  
"Oh, am I scared." Malfoy said to Tom, then to Crabbe and Goyle, "Go on, who's stopping you?"  
Goyle missed a punch because Magnolia moved. Crabbe missed a punch because Magnolia bent down. Soon they were both unable to punch Magnolia because she moved so much.  
I hated Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle more than anybody else at Hogwarts. So I cursed them.  
They lost their voices.  
They went back to their compartment, not wanting to be cursed again.  
"Rosemary, that was great!" Magnolia said.  
"Yeah, Rosemary, that was brilliant." Lila said.  
"Smooth move!" Anna said.  
"Yes, I've got to admit you've done a good job." Tom said. Poor guy, he sticks to the rules no matter what. He seems to be worried about us getting into trouble.  
"Finally a few students who are practicing schoolwork." Professor McIntosh said. Uh oh, she came in and she saw what I had done to Malfoy and his sidekicks.  
"Professor McIntosh! I hope you're not angry..." Tom muttered.  
"In fact, I'm glad you are standing up to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They are a lot of trouble and pretty violent. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't have gotten into Hogwarts..." the prof said.  
"Hey, we know how you feel. Last year we had Double Potions with them... such a living nightmare, I would rather have had to walk Blast-Ended-Skrewts all afternoon instead of spending it with Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Magnolia said. ((By the way, I'm talking about Snape's FATHER, who was a prof at that time, when Tom Riddle went to school))  
"Professor Snape does get on my nerves sometimes." McIntosh said.  
"Sometimes? That's a record! Everyone else is bothered by him all the time." Anna sniggered.  
"Snape is really annoying." Lila said.  
"He favors his own students more than other students, and he makes sure he takes off at least fifty points per other house every day." I said.  
"I have no idea how Snape became a prof." Magnolia said. We all looked at Tom, waiting for him to say something about Snape.  
"Well, okay, I confess I wish we had a better Head of House. But please don't tell him I said that, I'd be in trouble and Snape would make someone else Prefect!" Tom of Slytherin said.  
McIntosh left and we continued talking enthusiastically.  



	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

  
Hello, this is Anna Snowden, Hufflepuff Prefect.  
The Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts.  
We climbed in a carriage that will take us to the castle.  
I hope they'll hurry up with the sorting because I'm starving.  
As we enter the Great Hall with our fellow excited students, we remember all the fun we had here and are sooo happy to be back.  
Lila, Magnolia and I sat down at the Hufflepuff Table.  
Rosemary went to the Gryffindor Table.  
Tom went to the Slytherin Table.  
Since I'm Prefect, it's my duty to make sure everyone's okay, so I looked around the room and noticed Rosemary tapping her foot impatiently (she was hungry) and looking at her watch.  
As my eyes moved to the Slytherin Table, I noticed that Tom was looking this way. Was he looking at Magnolia or just checking the Dining room like me?  
The First Years came in and lined up for sorting.  
There were thirteen new Hufflepuffs, fifteen new Ravenclaws, twelve new Gryffindors, and twelve new Slytherins.   
The feast was delicious.   
The new D.A.D.A. professor was "Speedy" Moody. ((Mad-Eye Moody's father taught at Hogwarts for one year when Tom was a student... And about the name, he won races. Yes, I know, I was out of ideas! lol))  
Dumbledore started with his speech:  
"Welcome! Before I say more, I want to tell all of you there is going to be a dance on October 12th, Helga Hufflepuff's birthday. There are going to be other dances to celebrate the founders of each house, but I thought I might inform you of the soonest one.   
"And the Quidditch Interhouse Competition will start again this year, because the Triwizard Tournament is only each five years, and the most recent one was last year. So... any questions you should ask your Prefect.  
"You can stay here and enjoy dessert now."  
Dumbledore didn't talk about rules or Filch or anything like that.  
Surprising.  
Anyway, I just cannot wait until the dance. Lila, Magnolia and I started talking about it excitedly.  
"Oooh, Anna you're going to love this!" Magnolia said.  
"Yeah, Anna, you're such a party animal!" Lila said.  
"Hey, could you elaborate about the dance?" Magnolia asked Professor Flitwick ((he's small but he's old, ok)).  
"You will have to find someone to go to the dance with you. A date. And it will last until midnight. Big celebration for the Hufflepuffs. You need to wear dress robes. Just don't worry about finding a date yet because it's next month." squealed the tiny professor.  
"Who do you think Malfroy will take to the dance?" I asked.  
"Crabbe and Goyle probably. He has really bad manners, he's most likely not going to get a girl to go to the dance with him." Lila said.  
"Who do you think WE will take to the dance?" Magnolia said.  
"We'll find a sweet and handsome someone who'll go with us, don't worry," I said, "Just we don't have to decide this month. The dance's on October 12th."  
"Who do you think Tommy will take to the dance? One of us?" Rosemary said. She sneaked to our table. We are supposed to stay at our House Tables, so she had to hide between us.  
"Hmmm, good point. If we can't find a date, we should ask Tom." Lila said.  
"But not until October." I said.  
"Right. We don't have to worry about this today or the rest of September. We have classes and work and Quidditch to think about all month." Magnolia added.  
"And being a good Prefect, in my case." I added.  
"Yes, so we shouldn't think about it at all." Lila said.  
"Until October." I finished.  
I looked around the dining room. Was I seeing things, or was Tom looking towards the Hufflepuff table more than he was supposed to?  
We hurried up the stairs to our dormitory.  
"Okay, this year we have to find out the new passwords to everywhere --"  
"-- And find at least 5 secret passages or room per week--"  
"-- And get into the forest at least 4 times a week --"  
"-- And don't forget to tell Tommy about our adventures --"  
It felt great to be back at Hogwarts. We all started laughing loudly.  



	4. Sneaking (isn't it always fun)

  
Hello, this is Lila Boyd.  
We're back at Hogwarts!  
This is our first night here this year. Usually we just rest during the first night, no adventures.  
But this time we were just too happy to be back. We went out of the castle and danced under the moon on the Grounds.  
We were wearing our Invisibility Cloaks, so no one could see us laughing, dancing, spinning, and swinging. For no obvious reason, of course. It was just fun.  
Hogwarts is so magical, so wonderful.  
"Glad to be back, huh?" Anna said.  
"Yes, of course!" we answered.  
"So... we SHOULD start worrying about that dance..." I said.  
"Right. It would be a BIG problem if we don't have dates. Malfoy will be teasing us for a month. And not only that -- I'd really appreciate if a guy asked me to the dance, it would be sweet of him." Anna said.  
"Who do you think Tom might take to the dance?" Rosemary asked.  
"Another Prefect or the Head Girl. He's most likely going to ask a student who very strict about rule-breaking. And if he doesn't get any Prefect or the Head Girl to go with him, he might ask one of us." Magnolia said.  
The next day, Tom was looking at us suspiciously.  
"You've been out there again, haven't you?" he finally asked.  
"Yup," Rosemary said, "Wanna come next time?"  
"I'd rather not." Tom said.  
"Right, 'cause if they catch the Slytherin Prefect out at night on the grounds, that story would stick in the Daily Prophet for a week." Anna said.  
Anna, Rosemary, Magnolia, and I sniggered. Tom frowned.  
"I just don't want any of you to get hurt. The forest IS dangerous, that's why it's out-of-bounds." Tom said.  
"It's not out-of-bounds to US. We've been there thousands of times and met a few dangerous creatures, but always escaped danger in time." Magnolia said.  
"Well, maybe this year you can get hurt and no one will be there to save you. For once, think about the consequences." Tom said.  
"NOW we'll remember the consequences, Tom," I said, "of telling you where we go at night and our adventures."  
"I'm only trying to make sure you're safe!" Tom said.  
"We have our wands, Invisibility Cloaks, agility, and knowledge. So what could go wrong? Besides, yesterday we didn't even go near the forest, we stayed in the grounds." Magnolia said.  
"Okay, fine, have it your way. I'm still worried." Tom said, walking off to Arithmancy.  
"Maybe we should give him a break, he's really worried about us each time. He might even tell a professor." I suggested.  
"Maybe," Magnolia said, "We should stay inside the castle tonight and just sleep."  
"That would be boring, but okay." Anna said.  
"Fine, we'll give him a break." Rosemary said.  
That night, I stayed in my dorm room and read Hohgwarts A History until I was tired.  
Tom was glad to hear we stayed inside the next morning.  
Anna, Rosemary, Magnolia, and I looked at each other and decided we were going to explore that night. Tom didn't know, of course...  



	5. Getting Interesting...

  
Hello, this is Magnolia Fidel.  
Tom was getting on our nerves. I mean, we just came back to Hogwarts and he starts lecturing us about safety already. Tom really is a cool guy. He's tall, nice, handsome, and a great friend. But sometimes he can really be annoying.   
October, yay, FINALLY! Quidditch season's starting VERY soon, and it's about time, I love quidditch! Tom seems sort of nervous. Probably because of Quidditch beginning. He's the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, and also the Keeper.  
YIKES, I had forgotten about the dance on the 12th! Anna, Rosemary, Lila and I reached an unspoken agreement NOT to even THINK about the dance until October. We might have broken that agreement, but anyway.  
Who am I going to ask?  
Who even wants to go to the dance with little old me?  
Well, I've decided to wait until Tuesday the 10th. If no one asked me then, I'll have less than two days to find someone myself. Very risky plan, because finding a date in two days when most guys will already have a date is going to be difficult.  
What about quidditch?   
I'm one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, so my job is to protect my team from Bludgers and hit the Bludgers in the other team's face.  
The first game is to be on October 14th, and it's Gryffindor Against Slytherin. Rosemary's a Gryffindor Chaser, and her little sister is the Seeker.   
I'm really worried about the dance... what if nobody at all wants to come with me?  
I'm not worried about Quidditch, because the Captain says I'm very good, a natural, at flying and hitting Bludgers.  
And I'm not worried about school work because THAT'S going as great as ever.  
Last night, we went into the forest and found four unicorns. Since unicorns like the woman's touch, it was easy to gently climb on their back and ride them through the woods. They didn't mind, in fact, they liked it.  
* * *  
This is October the 9th.  
Anna, Lila, and I were all talking about the dance, minding our own business, and going to Potions class. Double Potions with the Slytherins, like last year. Only Rosemary's in Gryffindor and didn't have to spend the whole afternoon with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
I hate Potions for two reasons: Professor Snape is getting worse than ever, very annoying, and even takes points off our House if we're breathing too loud. And Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle keeps throwing insults at us but Professor Snape just lets them do that without giving them detention, or even a lousy point off Slytherin.  
The only reason I like Potions a bit is because Tom is there with us.  
Okay, anyway, where was I? Oh yes, we were in Potions.  
Snape was making us do a Healing Potion.  
Tom, Anna, Lila, and I sat at the same table, and were filling our cauldrons with the ingredients.  
"So, Anna, found a date yet?" Lila asked.  
"Yes, Amos Diggory, Head Boy." she answered.  
"My date is Poseidon Griswold, Ravenclaw Prefect." Lila said.  
They all looked at me, waiting for me to tell them who I was going with.  
"Humm, Rosemary told me she was going with the Gryffindor Prefect, Silvanus Fowler." I said.  
"But... who are YOU going with?" Anna asked. Tom looked away and started mushing rat brains for the potion again, for an unknown reason.  
"No one asked me." I said quietly.  
"I'm sure someone might ask you soon." Lila said.  
We started working on the Potion again. I was thinking about what Lila just said. Would anyone ask me at all? Do I have any chance at getting a date? Tomorrow, I might start asking a guy myself. All my friends have dates... wait a minute -- Tom never said who he was going with!  



	6. Hmm... wonder what's next?

  
This is Tom again.  
October 9th with no date.   
Rosemary did it so EASILY. She just asked Silvanus Fowler with no trace of embarrassment in her voice. And she didn't really ask -- she screamed across the Gryffindor Table.  
And Amos Diggory asked Anna casually. Anna just smiled and said okay.  
The Ravenclaw Prefect, Poseidon Griswold, asked Lila like it was no big deal too.  
What about me?  
I really, really, REALLY want to take Magnolia to the dance,  
I'm just not brave enough. I know I have to ask her soon before anyone else does, but it would be much simpler if girls didn't move from one place to another in packs, like wolves.  
I have to ask her in private.  
HOW can I ask her in private, she'll always with her friends!  
I'll just have to think about it tonight...  
* * *  
It was 8:47 in the evening.  
I was going to take a bath in the Prefects' Bathroom.  
I said the password and I entered the bathroom.  
Now, guess who, of all people in this school, was swimming in the pool?  
"M-m-Magnolia! Sorry -- I didn't know you were here -- I'll just leave now --" I stammered. That sounded really stupid.  
Magnolia stopped swimming.  
"Hi Tom," she smiled, "No, you can stay, I'm wearing a swimsuit." And she dived underneath again.  
I was wearing a swimsuit too, and I wasn't thinking about how she had gotten the password to a Prefects place.  
I was thinking about the dance.  
Awkwardly, I went into the pool and swam a little bit.  
"Been thinking about the dance, huh?" she said.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"You never told us who you were going with." she said.  
"I -- I haven't asked anyone yet." I replied, diving underwater.  
"You're just waiting for someone to ask you or are you building up the courage to ask someone in particular?" she asked.  
"Thinking about the things that could go wrong if I ask her." I said.  
"Maybe you should just ask her. I think you're afraid of rejection. Don't be, because whoever you ask rejects you is not a very good person." she said.  
"Really? Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yup." Magnolia started swimming and diving again.  
I started swimming again. I was still a little unsure about asking her anything yet. It was 9:30 and I still didn't ask her to the dance.  
Magnolia was getting tired of swimming, so she sat by the edge of the pool, wrapped in a towel, with her feet in the water.  
I sat down beside her. Now or never, Tom, I told myself.  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" I said.  
Magnolia smiled. "Of course, Tommy."  
What had taken me six weeks to ask took her less than six seconds to answer.  
"It's a date?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's a date." Magnolia said.  
"Oh, Professor Snape is not going to like this..." I muttered.  
"Yeah, his Prefect, his Quidditch Captain, dating a 'little show-off' as he calls me." Magnolia said.  
We said goodbye and I went to my dorm room while she went to meet her fellow sneaky friends before another one of her night time adventures.  
I have a date for the dance, and it's exactly who I wanted to go with; Magnolia.  
Now, I have to practice Quidditch to be able to beat the Star Chaser Rosemary of Gryffindor.  



	7. Chapter 7

  
This is Anna Snowden again.  
This morning, October 10th, we all met at the Hufflepuff Table (even Rosemary and Tom came) and talked about the dance.  
"Who's Silvanus Fowler?" Magnolia asked Rosemary.  
"That one, Gryffindor Prefect." Rosemary answered pointing to a strong-looking blond 6th year at the Gryffindor table.  
"Oh, he's the Gryffindor Keeper I'm competing against on Saturday?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah," Rosemary said, "And look at his muscles..."  
Okay, so Amos Diggory is tall, handsome, strong, and quiet. Perfect for me. Apparently, Rosemary liked a powerful Quidditch player.  
"Who are you going with, Magnolia?" Lila asked Magnolia.  
"Tommy." Magnolia said.  
* * *  
October 11th:  
That night we went "shopping" for cool stuff to wear at the dance...  
First we looked through the forest for very pretty flowers to put in our hair the next day.  
Then we traveled to Hogsmeade and bought Sugar Quills:  
"The next time we have Double Potions and Snape gets mad, these will get us through the afternoon." Lila said.  
Magnolia had thousands of sented candles, aromatherapy stuff, incense sticks and cones, and glitter things in her trunk, and said she'd be glad to share, so we didn't need to buy any glitter or perfumes.  
"The dance is going to be so cool!" Magnolia said.  
"And it's in honor of Helga Hufflepuff." I added.  
"And we have dates!" Rosemary said.  
"Good-looking dates." Lila said.  
"Cool dates." Magnolia added.  
"Nice dates." I corrected.  
"Older dates." Rosemary said, "Because Tom is about eight months older than Magnolia, and Amos is almost three years older than Anna, and Poseidon is one year older than Lila, and Silvanus is three years older than me."  
"So what if they're older?" I said.  
"Right, it doesn't matter." Magnolia said.  
We returned to Hogwarts. It was 11:00, still early for us, so we stayed on the grounds, under our Invisibility Cloaks.  
Then something hissed. Little distant angry voices.  
We stopped and shrugged when the noise stopped.  
We didn't bother with the mysterious voices from the forest, we were thinking about the dance the next day...  
"Oh, wee students out of bed at 11 O'clock! Bad, bad, bad, Filch doesn't like to see students out of bed when they're not supposed to... Maybe I should tell him..." Peeves muttered. ((Filch's father))  
Even under Invisibility Cloaks, Peeves could hear us as we were getting back in. So we narrowly escaped Peeves, Filch, and Mr. Stucatch ((no Mrs. Norris here. this is a dog)), went back to our dorm rooms, and fell asleep.  
I dreamt about how cool the dance was going to be that night.  



	8. More of the story (just click me)

  
This is Rosemary Mayer again.  
The dance was a blast.  
We danced for hours, until midnight actually.  
Lila had a lot of fun with Poseidon. They mostly talked and joked.  
Anna and Amos danced wildly. Anna's a real party animal, and probably showed Amos how to have fun. I always thought he was too quiet.  
I danced with Silvanus. He's so cool!  
Magnolia and Tom had fun too.  
Even the professors danced. McIntosh with the Headmaster; Sprout with Moody; Snape with no one. Finally Snape got what he deserved: no one liking him. ((Sprout's an old prof too))  
Music boomed through the Great Hall. The Tables practically shook because the music was loud. My ears are still ringing.  
The coolest thing so far this year. The bomb. Hufflepuff Dance was so great, they played all the songs the Hufflepuffs LOVE. We danced and danced until we dropped -- I mean, until the professors told us all to go to bed, because I could have danced all night.  
Aaah, that was the worst and only bad part: the professors telling us it's over and go to bed.   
Tom hugged Magnolia, Magnolia kissed him on the cheek, they said good-night and Tom left to his dorm and Magnolia to her dorm.  
Lila and Poseidon just left. What's his problem?  
Anna and Amos only said good-bye and left.  
I was precisely the last one to leave. If this was a Hufflepuff Dance, I'm really looking forward to the Gryffindor Dance.   
Anyway, we don't know the next dance date but Silvanus asked me if I'd like to go to the next dance with him and I said yes.  
Okay, the next thing I can't wait until is the Quidditch game on Saturday: Gryffindor Against Slytherin. I'll be playing against Tom's team. GRYFFINDOR RULES!  
But anyway, good luck Slytherins, hope you're not too sad when you LOSE. Ha, ha, ha, ha... just a joke. They might win now that they've kicked Lucius out of their team.  
Anna and Amos laughed when I said that. Lila and Poseidon were dancing so they didn't hear me. And good thing Magnolia and Tom were taking a stroll outside so they didn't even know I said that.  
Well, it was very late and I fell asleep in my dorm room.  
* * *  
Quidditch game was TODAY!  
It was fun!  
I showed no mercy to Tom even though he's my friend.  
I scored three times before our Seeker caught the Snitch.  
We didn't win by much: 190 to 180.  
Our Keeper, Silvanus, seemed to be having a bad day, or was it just the other team having a good day with scoring the Quaffle?  
Anyway, we won!!!  
Tom looked unhappy. So did Silvanus.  
Oh, come on, guys, it's JUST A GAME! They should get over it.  
Oh, Professor McIntosh told us when the next dance is: It's Godric Gryffindor's birthday, December 5th. Cool, the next dance is about Gryffindor!!!  
I wonder if Anna, Rosemary, and Magnolia will have the same dates to the Gryffindor Dance as they did to the Hufflepuff Dance...  
They probably will.  



	9. Can you believe it's Chapter 9?

  
This is Lila Boyd again.  
I had fun at the Hufflepuff Dance but there is no way I'm taking Poseidon to the Gryffindor Dance. He's so... self-centered. I thought Prefects were supposed to be cool. Anna and Tom, and probably Silvanus, are cool and they're Prefects.  
Poseidon only talked about himself.  
"So, I grew up now and I think I'd make SUCH a good Minister of Magic, because I'm a Prefect and I'm smart, I'm good at bossing people around..." That's how he talked.   
He came up to me today...  
"Hello Lila."  
"Hello Poseidon."  
"Want to come to the Gryffindor Dance with me? I know it's in December but I've got to make decisions in time if I'm going to be Minister of Magic. Time is very important."  
"No, I don't want to come to the next dance with you. Go ask someone arrogant like yourself, I'm tired of listening to you talking about being a Minister of Magic."  
Then I left. Poseidon stood there, outraged, dumbfounded.  
I'm going to find someone worthy next time.   
He somehow sent me an owl. The envelope was filled with bubotuber pus and my hands swelled. I told Professor Sprout what Poseidon did and ran to the Nurse's Office.  
Guess who I found there?  
Silvanus Fowler, Rosemary's date. He was clutching his left arm. I noticed a burn on it. How in the world did he manage to get burned?  
"Hello Silvanus. Remember me? I'm Rosemary's friend, Lila Boyd."  
"Hi." he said.  
"What happened? How'd you get burned?" I asked.  
"Hagrid has fire-breathing alligators in Care of Magical Creatures, so watch out." he replied, "And what happened to you? Someone sent you bubotuber pus?"  
"Yes, bubotuber pus. Poseidon sent it because I said I didn't want to go to the next dance with him. He's so stubborn." I said.  
"Get him back by sneaking a fire-breathing alligator egg into his dorm room, you'll do us all a favor because there'd be one less alligator to take care of and you'll teach that Ravenclaw Prefect a lesson." Silvanus said.  
We both laughed, but we shut up when the nurse came in. She cured us, and we left.  
Fire-breathing alligators? Oh boy, I can't wait for the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Of course I'm being sarcastic.  
I think I'm going to ask Philip Irving, a good student in 5th year who plays the second Beater on our Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.  
I play Quidditch too, I'm a Hufflepuff Chaser. Magnolia's the first Beater, and Anna's another Chaser. We're really good, I guess.  
Philip always says something like "Good job, Lila!" or "We're lucky we've got you on our team, Lila." after each game.  
But I'm not asking him this month. I'll ask him during the last week in November.  
* * *  
YIKES!!!!!  
We were just wandering around the school looking for secret places then we saw a message carved into the rock wall in a hallway leading to the Hospital Wing and two classes.  
The message said something like this:  
~ Be afraid, Hogwarts. Be very afraid. The Dark Lord is gaining power! ~  
Anna, Rosemary, Magnolia, and I were completely freaked. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that TOM came along because he was worried about our safety. So he saw it too and he panicked too.   
"This is serious. Whoever wrote this is to be in lots of trouble! That was a very bad prank." he said.  
"Maybe this is NOT a prank... what if it's true?" Magnolia asked quietly.  
"Well then I'll come with you lot tomorrow on your night time adventures." Tom said.  
  



	10. So many chapters yet only about 4KB each...

  
This is Magnolia again.  
Tom can be so fussy. This is him: "I cannot believe you're going outside the grounds when a threatening message was mysteriously written on the wall!" "I can't believe I agreed to come with you, this is highly dangerous!"   
But he DID come.  
And complained most of the time.  
So we came back inside as soon as we left the castle. We agreed to explore only INSIDE the school. Tom wasn't fussing and worrying anymore. Thank goodness.  
We walked around the secret passages, and rooms that needed a password (and of course we knew all the passwords). And guess who we just happened to meet in the 2nd floor, East hallway. Of all people. Guess.  
Poseidon. Lila's stupid and furious selfish date to the Hufflepuff Dance.  
And now, what do you think he was doing?  
"... I will make her pay, I'll make her pay so much she'll be scarred for life..." he was mumbling.  
"Ahem, make WHO pay, Poseidon?" Tom asked, and Poseidon finally noticed we were here.  
"Nothing, nobody." Poseidon said with a sheepish smile.  
He was hiding something behind his back. So I elbowed Lila carefully and moved my head towards Poseidon, to give her a sign. She nodded.  
"What are you hiding, Poseidon?" she asked cautiously.  
"What do you care?" he replied harshly. We were all surprised to hear a Prefect talk that way. Especially to the girl he likes. That was unexpected. But NOT the most startling part of the night, oh no, definitely not...  
"Watch your language, Poseidon." Tom decided to say.  
"NO, I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" he screamed.  
He did something we'll never forget and we'll never forgive.  
He shot a spell at Tom and made him disappear. (No, that's not the worst part.)  
All the while, Poseidon was LAUGHING. Insanely.   
"I have listened to my Master. He will be extremely proud of having SUCH a devoted servant at Hogwarts. Not to mention a brave one too. And I will be prized above the rest. Because I, Poseidon Griswold, managed to find new members... And you all are PERFECT for the job... and we will enjoy having you with us..." he said.  
The same thought went through our minds: "What the heck???????"  
Then, OH NO, I get it. I understand it all, it only makes sense. Why is Poseidon roaming hallways at night? Probably to write another Dark Lord message on the wall as he did LAST NIGHT! Doesn't it make sense? And when he says "Master" he means "Dark Lord." And NOW I could decipher the rest of his speech. ((Okay, at that time, there was another Dark Lord, less mighty than Voldemort half a century later, but there was))  
"Oh--my--goodness--" I breathed out.  
Poseidon smirked evilly, and said, "Will you join us, Magnolia? You've understood, I believe?"  
I stepped back. "NO, I WILL NOT BECOME A DEATH EATER!" I shouted.  
NOW the others got it too. We all screamed disagreements at the same time, and finally Poseidon silenced us with a sign of his hand.  
"Then, your deary little sweetheart Tom will have to suffer." he said casually.  
A wave of his wand, and Tom reappears, tightly wrapped in chains.  
Of course, I hurry up to him and kneel down beside him, holding his head off the cold hard floor. He struggled and looked exhausted from fighting the chains.  
"Oh, Tom, are you okay? He won't hurt you, we won't let him --" I babbled.  
"Oh, how very touching," Poseidon mocked a sad voice, "but you leave me no choice. Fall into my precious little trap... join us Death Members, or your darling little Slyth Prefect will ache the wrath of my Crutacius Curse..." ((Death Eaters had another name because it wasn't Voldemort's group))  
NOW we were completely alarmed and freaked out. What COULD we do??? We had to choose fast, and make the RIGHT choice, a choice that would leave everyone unharmed... but that was absolutely impossible!  
  



	11. Don't worry, if my Chapter titles are bo...

  
This is Tom once again.   
I was completely tied up in chains, sprawled on the stone floor, uncomfortable. Magnolia looked so concerned and confused and sad and worried. Nice to know she cared. And Anna was utterly terrified, she'd been scared to death of Death Members, because her aunt happened to have been murdered by one. Rosemary, however, looked furious at Poseidon, and I'm sure if she would have been less angry, she'd have cussed at Poseidon, but there goes a point where you're SO mad you just don't say a thing, and that's exactly Rosemary. Lila was practically in tears; no wonder, her ex-crush being a Death Member and stuff, trying to harm me, trying to get them all to join the Dark Lord's bloodthristy gang...  
"Surely we can come to a reasonable agreement?" Anna asked hopefully.  
"-- Like a compromise?" Rosemary added. Maybe she was too worried about me suffering to be angry anymore, who knows, Rosemary's sort of complicated.  
"Probably, we could discuss this without threats?" Magnolia declared, looking at me.  
"You're all wrong. To make a decent girl choose to go bad, there's got to be a friend's suffering involved. You see, you could learn lots of stuff from my Master like this." Poseidon said.  
"And we could learn a lot at school too!" Lila said.  
Blink! A lightbulb lights up in my brain... and Magnolia could read my mind.  
"Yes, Poseidon, we've GOT to finish school, then we'd know all the important complex spells to help you Death Members!" Magnolia said. Of course she didn't mean she wanted to help the Dark Lord, she was only trying to fool Poseidon.  
No such luck, my friend.  
"Right, like you MEAN that!" Poseidon exclaimed.  
Rosemary shook her head impatiently. Lila shot dirty looks at Poseidon. Anna looked across the corridor thousands of times, as if expecting someone, anyone, to come and save us. Magnolia was still kneeling down besides me, holding my head.  
"So, you want to work with the baddest guys in the wizarding world?" Poseidon asked, smirking proudly.  
"NO!" Rosemary, Lila, Anna, & Magnolia shouted at the same time.  
"DON'T TRY ME! I ask you one more time, join the Dark Forces of the Dark Lord?" Poseidon was fuming. Uh-oh, I felt something BAD coming...  
"We said NO." Lila replied flatly.  
That was the last straw. Poseidon's had it, I could tell by the way smoke was coming out of his ears and how his eyes flashed with evil.  
Then PAIN, PAIN has I've never ever felt before... PAIN beyond broken bones, PAIN beyond a blow of a knife... PAIN that pierced through the heart of my bones, throuygh my brain, through my skin, through my heart and lungs...  
Everything went blank. Darkness, I even thought I was dead.  
After what seemed like trillions of light years of nothingness, I woke up, there, again, in that corridor, at around 1 o'clock in the morning, with Poseidon roaring with laughter. And I at last felt my body, and I could control it. Then I felt something soft & warm on my lips. Magnolia had been trying to save me with the Heimlich Maneuver or whatever it's called, and she did! Oh, I was so grateful I had a friend like Magnolia. I truly love her.  
"So, anothe dab of pain for poor little Tommy if you girls don't answer what I want to hear, is that clear to all of you?" Poseidon said.  
Anna looked even more horrified than before. Rosemary looked both concerned and enraged. Lila was staring at Poseidon with such dislike that I knew she'd beat him up if he hadn't been holding his wand. And Magnolia -- well, Magnolia's Magnolia, her feelings can easily be covered up around strangers, but her emotions truly show on her face around us, and that's just beautiful, because sometimes there's such sadness in her eyes you feel like crying yourself. And when her eyes are dancing and her smile is shining, it's completely like the dawn of a new day, a phoenix reborn, a sunrise, an exquisite piece of 3D art.   
Okay, back to the subject. Slap out of it, Tom, STOP WRITING ABOUT MAGNOLIA.  
So Poseidon asked the question again much more in a huff. And this time, my friends really had to think about it.   
Magnolia's face brightened up. She took out her wand and shot red sparks at Poseidon and he turned into a pig. LITERALLY.  
Then, Rosemary got the idea and shot more red sparks at Poseidon, and the pig was chained.  
Anna got the hang of it too and shouted expelliarmus so that Poseidon's wand flew into her hands. They all looked at Lila.  
Lila didn't feel the need for wands; she kicked Poseidon the pig hard on the belly and looked so pleased with herself.  
Then, Magnolia freed me from the chains, and I thanked her a million times.  
  



	12. It's getting better!! :-)

  
This is me, Rosemary, writing to you once again.  
After all the adventure and horror and shock of tonight, we all went straight to bed. No, I'm just joking with you. OF COURSE WE DIDN'T GO TO BED, WE HAD A CRIMINAL TO THINK ABOUT!! We took the pig (formely known as Poseidon) to the Headmaster and he delivered the rotten Death Eater to Azkaban. Before he was taken there, that monstrous excuse for a human being turned to us and spat, "The Dark Lord will be after you, be sure of that! And he's NOT gonna be happy..."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Poseidon." I replied.  
Anyway,...  
We had fought a Death Member and turned him in, and we've all suffered enough for a lifetime tonight. So THEN we went to bed, but I'm sure none of us slept a wink.  
The next day, we were practically asleep in class. We had nothing to lean on in Herbology (we were working standing, as usual), and Tom wasn't there (it was a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class) so even Magnolia couldn't rest on his shoulder. And then came lunch.  
We DID eat, but then Tom came to the Hufflepuff Table. I was eating lunch there too. So, Magnolia and I tilted our heads on his shoulders and slept through the rest of lunchtime. Anna and Lila just pushed their goblets and plates away and settled their heads on the table. Only Tom managed to stay awake.  
Then we all went seperate ways. Tom ran to Astrology. The Hufflepuffs hurried off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I followed my fellow Gryffindors to Divination. The class was scarcely lit -- so Professor I-See-The-Future-And-I-Know-Only-Misery-Will-Happen,-No-Kidding Trelawney couldn't see me snoring off for two hours. ((Trelawney's mother))  
* * *  
Evening.  
Seems like we're recovering from last night's incident.  
We're no longer tired -- we've slept through the afternoon, as I told you earlier.  
I just had the GREATEST idea... a trick, a complex, funny, cool trick to play on Tommy...  
Magnolia, Anna, Lila, and I met in the Hufflepuff Common room at 8. Magnolia insisted on bringing Jeanie, her little sister in 3rd year. I agreed. The more players in our little scheme, the better. The cooler. The funnier.  
This is the first time we had involved Jeanie into our nighttime wanderings and adventures. Of course we had to tell her all about it because she was very interested. She was especially attentive during last night's story. She seems sneaky and intelligent enough to join our little group: she's got grades as good as ours, and she can be a great actress and sneak.  
Jeanie's absolutely adorable, and she's GOT to become one of us! We asked her if she was up to it, and without hesitation, she showed that darling Hufflepuff is 100% the material we're made of.  
We made the plans. We've discussed everything clearly. It's going to be tomorrow night. Tonight, we'll prepare everything so there's NO mistakes.  
Jeanie, Magnolia, Anna, Lila, and I sneaked off to Hogsmeade and bought glittery dark purple robes. And we bought our fake weapons. Then we rushed back to Hogwarts.  
This will be PERFECT.  
  



	13. Chapter 13 Now

  
  
This is Anna scribbling once more.  
Rosemary had the COOLEST idea.  
We were ready. And as she said, it was going to be the greatest, funniest, perfect little trick that was definitely heading for greatness.  
And Jeanie was going to help us!! Magnolia's little sister is totally one of us.  
"Okay. It will all start out with Anna, in his dorm room. Remember, the password to the Slytherins is 'Goals' and the entrance is hidden under that crocodile picture on the first floor, north corridor. And his dorm room # is 308." Rosemary informed us.  
"All right." I replied.  
"At that time, Jeanie will also enter the Common Room of Slytherins and around ten minutes, she will come out of that hiding place and surprise Tommy. Got that, Jeanie?" Rosemary explained Genie's plan.  
"Okay. First floor, north corridor, crocodile picture, password is Goals, wait 10 minutes and then scare Tom." Jeanie repeated.  
"And Tom is likely to freak out and head to the Main Hall. He's gonna sit down, and calm down. After 10 minutes, Lila will come out of the darkness and make him run to the Prefect Room." Rosemary declared. She paused, and then continued.  
"He will come into the Prefect Room and cool down AGAIN. The password to that place is 'Power.' After 10 minutes -- yeah, I get tired of repeating 10 minutes every second,-- I will come out and make him scram to the Prefects Bathroom, where he'd think no one's try to harm him there. But Magnolia will be hiding there for HALF AN HOUR, so he gets a sense of security. By the way, the password to that bathroom is 'Mermaid.' Then, she'll show herself and terrify him. Then we'd take off our costumes and laugh at him when he gets to the Main Hall." Rosemary defined.  
I cannot wait for tonight!  
And Jeanie'll be there too, and she'll help.   
I KNOW Jeanie will make us proud, she's Magnolia's sister. She said the costumes are really pretty, so we said she could keep hers after the little trick. She was very happy. She's delightfully wonderful.  
Tom will be so pissed off.  
SoOoOoO... This was our chat at lunch:  
Tom: "Uhh,... since when are you hanging out with Jeanie?"  
Rosemary: "Hey, what have you got against that little Jeanie? She's so adorable."  
Lila: "Just like Magnolia. Therefore I guess you'll like her in no time."  
But he decided to ignore Jeanie.  
"So,... who are you going to the Gryffindor Dance with, Magnolia?" he said.  
"You," Magnolia said, "if you want to dance till midnight."  
"Cool." Tom answered with a smile. Jeanie was listening. She said, "Who are all of you going with?"  
"Silvanus with Rosemary, Magnolia with Tom, Lila with Philip, and me with Amos." I said, "Do you have a date?"  
"Renoir," Jeanie said, "In 3rd year, Gryffindor."  
"That's cool, Jeanie." Rosemary smiled.  
Later...  
It was 9:30 pm. We all met in Anna, Lila, Jeanie, and Magnolia's dorm room. We went over the plan for the hundredth time. We put on our costumes. AND our masks. Rosemary sneaked off at 5 am in the morning to Hogsmeade so she could buy the masks the day before. Tommy would immediatly recognize us without them, so we're all very thankful.  
Then, after talking & giggling, at 11:49, Rosemary said, "Okay. Now Anna & Jeanie, hurry up to the Slytherin Commons. Then, Lila, hide in the Main Hall. And I'll be in the Prefects' Common Room, and Magnolia will sneak off to the Bathroom.   
"Ready? All set? Any questions?" Rosemary finished. We shook our heads.  
Jeanie and I rushed to the first floor, went across the north corridor, and stopped at the crocodile picture. "Goals," Jeanie whispered to the picture. Instantly, it sprang open, and we went in. We looked at the room, then at each other. It was a SCARY sight.  
A HUGE, circular room, with a picture of Snape hanging, as tall as the wall itself. And then carved into the other walls, millions of snakes.  
"Are you SURE you'll be okay right here for 10 minutes?" I asked her.  
"I'll live," Jeanie replied, "but how COULD they enjoy a common room with a 100-feet high portrait of Snape staring at them with its ugly crooked nose and unwashed hair???"  
"I know, right." I said, "I'll be in room #308 in case of emergency."  
We hugged each other goodbye, and I ran to Tommy's dorm room. Since he was a Prefect, he had a room to himself.  
"Tommy..." I growled in a low voice, but not loud, "TOMmyyyyy....."  
"Huh????" he yawned, waking up.  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I will have vengeance. I shall take your life..." I groaned back.  
"W-w-who are you?" he whimpered.  
"Poseidon," I took a microsecond to enjoy his terror and my cleverness, "friends..."  
  



	14. Finally (though it's NOT the last) Chapt...

  
This is Jeanie.  
Anna and I seperated. I was left alone with a bunch of wooden snakes crisscrossing across the ceiling and a hidious painting of Snape smirking at me.  
It didn't take long for Tom to freak out. Only half a minute after Anna and I went different ways, he came running in the Common Room. I kept still. I hid in the shadows of an abnormally large chair.  
Tommy relaxed. He sat on a comfy sofa next to the fireplace.  
"It was just a dream, Tommy," he told himself, "and I bet there's NOBODY in your room, and no one's trying to hunt you down..."  
I would have chuckled happily at the thought of scaring him like Anna scared him.  
To my surprise, he fell asleep in his comfort.  
Oh no, what WILL I do, him sleeping is ruining the plan! I thought.  
Then, Anna sneaked up next to me, in the darkness cast by the mammoth-sized chair. "Oh no, he's sleeping, isn't he? Well, go wake him up, that's your part of the plan, and don't be scared to speak out stuff that will make him scream." she said.  
I grew strong by her encouraging words. I stood up.  
"Tom... TOM..." I groaned in a low voice.  
He turned in his sleep. I kept calling his name, and he kept tossing, and turning.  
Anna was still hiding.   
"HEhEhEhehehehe..." I chuckled like an evil ghoul.  
"(Yawn) Who goes there?" Tom woke up at last and rubbed his eyes. As if he could actually SEE properly in this darkness.  
"We've got you now, Tom..." I spoke.  
Whimpers. Was that really Tom WHIMPERING?  
"W-what do you want from me?" he said.  
"Your DEATH, your disappearance from this world, OUR world, which will soon by ruled by the greatest of all; the Dark Lord..." I spoke.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Tom screamed.  
He ran away from the Common Room, into the north corridor, and out of our sight.  
Then I heard Anna clapping.  
"Excellent, Jeanie! You're a true actress! You're basically one of us for REAL!" she exclaimed, "That ending was incredible."  
"Thanks! And I could hear you threatening Tom in 308... You were cool! I liked that groaning, ghostly, raspy voice... that scared the daylight out of his Prefect mind!" I complimented back.  
We slapped high-5s and headed to our Hufflepuff Common Room, where we were waiting for the others to finish him up and come.  
That was great! I really want to be one of them, and I'm so happy they like me!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, what do you think? MORE chapters coming up! Review and I'll post them. Bye! Thanks! 


End file.
